High Priestess
The High Priestesses of the Triple Goddess are probably the most important figures of the Old Religion. The structure of this religion is yet to be explored, but it's likely that the High Priestesses are a group of sorceresses who held control over the other wielders of magic, and were worshipped by them. 'History' The High Priestesses, the main servants of the Triple Goddess, were a group of skillful sorceresses, mistresses of magic and spells, and they detained the power over life and death. They probably lived on the Isle of the Blessed, where they guarded the Cup of Life (at least, it's clear that the Cup was in Nimueh's possession during Series 1. It's unknown, though, how the Druids got their hands on it after Nimueh's death). They were served by the Blood Guards and they guarded the Rowan Staff, a powerful magical instrument carved from the Rowan Tree that grows at the very heart of the Isle of the blessed. The Rowan Tree was very important to them and it's the symbol of the Blood Guards. On Samhain Eve, at the time of the Old Religion, the High Priestesses performed a blood-sacrifice to open the Veil between this world and the Spirit World and release the Dorocha. They also used dark magic to summon form the depths of the Underworld the Fomorroh, a creature that they revered. This would allow them to take over the minds of their enemies, binding them to their will (A Servant of Two Masters). It is possible that the Crystal of Neahtid was kept and guarded by the High Priestesses on the Isle of the Blessed too, before it was taken by Uther and locked into the vaults of Camelot. The many sorcerers who died trying to protect it could have been the High Priestesses and their followers. According to Gaius, a long time ago, a war broke out between the High Priestesses and the ancient Kings. The sorceresses took the blood from a girl and mingled it with that of a serpent. The creatures they created had ferocious powers. They could control the mind of a man, suck the life from him and transform at will in hideous monsters. Eventually, the High Priestesses lost control over the Lamia, who went on killing everyone (Lamia). When Uther and Camelot turned against magic and the Old Religion with the Great Purge, most of the High Priestesses were wiped out and slaughtered. The ones that survived hid themselves away, and from that moment they used their powers to try to bring about Camelot's dawnfall. 'The Priestesses' Until the episode "The Secret Sharer", it was unknown how many High Priestesses were left after the Great Purge . Anyway, Alator of the Catha, warrior and High Priest, revealed that Morgana was the last remaining High Priestess of the Triple Goddess. The other High Priestesses before Morgana were: *Nimueh *Morgause Although, it is unknown if they served in the order of the Triple Goddess. 'Morgana' It's actually not clear whether Morgana was a High Priestess or not during Series 3. Probably she wasn't, for she had only learnt how to control her powers but not how to fully use them. Anyway, being Morgause's sister, the sorceress' Blood Guards (at the entrance of Morgause's cave) treated her with reverence. By the events in Series 4 she certainly was, having mastered, under her sister's teachings, many different aspects of magic and sorcery, and being able to perform the blood-sacrifice of Samhain (The Darkest Hour). Morgana gained full control of her magic, probably becoming as powerful as Merlin, but not so experienced: the young warlock, even in his aged form, was able to defeate her in a magical duel, conjuring a whirlwind too strong for Morgana to stop (A Servant of Two Masters). 'Morgause ' Morgause, Vivienne's daughter, was smuggled out of Camelot, and given to the High Priestesses by Gaius, who was probably their friend and maybe their servant, when Uther ordered her execution. The remaining High Priestesses taught her magic and how to master her powers. They probably instilled in her the hatred for Uther, Camelot and Arthur, and told her about her half-sister Morgana and her parentage. In the beginning of the episode The Sins of the Father, Morgause was found living in a ruined castle. It's possible that there's where she was brought and where the High Priestesses dwelt. Morgause was an extremely powerful sorcess, skilled in many different aspects of magic, with a particular brutal force. She was able to wield the Cup of Life and mirror life and death. After her magical duel with Merlin and Gaius, she was badly wounded and condemned to a slow and painful death (The Coming of Arthur). Not wanting to live like a cripple for the rest of her short life, she decided to let Morgana sacrifice her on the Isle of the Blessed, so that the Witch could have torn the Veil between the worlds. She had spent a year teaching Morgana magic, and after her death her sister became High Priestess (The Darkest Hour). 'Nimueh' Nimueh was an hydromancer and probably the last remaining High Priestess before Morgause. She had been a friend of Uther and Camelot before the Great Purge and the court sorceress. Her bargain with the King and the following death of the Queen started Uther's war against magic. She tried many times to destroy the kingdom, but she was killed by Merlin on the Isle of the Blessed. Gallery 3nimuehpries.jpg|Nimueh, High Priestess of the Old Religion, former ally of Camelot. Merlin-series-4-promo-1-20.jpg|Morgause, who was one of the last remaining High Priestesses. 2morganahighp.jpg|Morgana, who became High Priestess after her sister's death. S02 e0212 01 129019705611 CC 685x385.jpg|Morgana and Morgause. Trivia It is possible that Vivienne, Morgana and Morgause's mother, had been a High Priestess. In the episode "The Secret Sharer", Morgana told Alator that her healing bracelet had been forced on the Isle of the Blessed by a High Priestess. This bracelet had been given to Morgana by her sister, who had told her it belonged to their mother. Considering this, the owner and the maker of the bracelet may have been the same person (Vivienne). Category:Magic Category:Old Religion Category:High Priestesses